Done
by levelsix
Summary: Caelyn Ford was just a girl living in a world full of things she could never imagine.


_Hello, everyone! So I had written this a long while ago before I wrote To Trust. It was the inspiration to it and what got me to start writing that story. As I have nothing more to inspire me to finish that what, I thought I would share this with you guys to say I'm sorry, I do hope you enjoy._

* * *

My body hurtled toward a wall, hitting it forcefully before I fell to the floor doubled over in pain with tears streaming down my cheeks. What stood in from of me was a horrifying site and I didn't understand how something like that could exist. The body - I'll use that term loosely - ran towards me, growling like the wolf it was. It had came closer and I realized that the man I loved was about to kill me and somehow I accepted it.

"Aiden, please don't do this," I pleaded as he was above me, claws coming out of his fingers, his teeth bared, and his eyes glowing red. "please." A tear had slipped from my cheek, but I wiped it away.

Apparently I had gotten to Ethan because he unmorphed from his brother. The one twin walked away shaking his head, but Aiden stayed. He had come closer to me, but I backed up.

"Caelyn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." He tried to put his hand on my leg, but I moved even farther away.

I managed to pick myself up and he mimicked me. "Just stay away from me," Then what happened next shocked me even, I never thought I would have to say this to him or anyone. "you monster." His eyes mulled with sadness and his frame dropped. I ran out of wherever I was, holding myself, and trying not to burst into tears. Who knew I would be saying goodbye to the first person that ever cared for me? Even if he was a monster.

The sky was dark and there was no one around, so I just continued down the side of the road. I heard a car coming up behind me and screeching of tires as it came to a stop right next to me. All the muscles in my body clenched as the passenger side window rolled down, but I relaxed when I saw Isaac trying to talk loud enough so I could hear him from the driver's seat.

"Need a ride, Cae?"

I hesitated, not really wanting to be with anyone at the moment, but I did need a ride. "Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks." I got in, my body stiff as ever. Who knew if he could be as vicious as the others?

I looked up from my hands and over at him. "Isaac," I said softly. He turned his head to me. "I know what you are." His mouth dropped.

"Who told you?"

My lips trembled. "His name was Deucala or something like that."

"Deucalion?" I nodded and he went stiff. "You need to tell me where you were before I picked you up."

I sighed, looking down, then I felt Isaac's fingers intertwine with mine. He smiled when I looked up at him, giving my hand an assuring squeeze. "Well, I don't know exactly where I was - somewhere in the woods - and Ethan and Aiden were there," I stopped, sniffing a bit, trying not to let tears slip. "Aiden was the one who took me. He told me to shut up and nothing would happen. But I wouldn't so he tied me up. I didn't know what was going on and I was scared. Then Deucalion pulled into a room and told me everything. How you, Scott, and Derek are werewolves and Aiden, Ethan, him, Kali, and Ennis were alphas. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't..." I gulped down the lump in my throat. "He made me throw mistletoe at the twins; that was bad. They morphed into this being, they were one, and they came after me. After I yelled at Aiden they stopped, but I ran away." By now tears were fully streaming down my face and Isaac was holding my hand tighter. "I should've listened to you guys. I'm so dumb."

"No you're not, don't say that. You didn't know and you really liked him."

"Now that's over."

Isaac smiled to himself, I could see it. "Let's get you home alright and-"

I shook my head. "I can't face my parents right now, not after what he told me about them. Could I stay with you?"

"I, ugh, I don't know. I'll have to ask Ms. McCall." I nodded. "Just give me a sec." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. He asked, then kept nodding, thanking her afterwards. "She said you could as long as you stayed downstairs on the couch." I nodded. Surprisingly he kept his hand in mine, but I'm glad he did. He made me feel safe, no one did, except for Aiden but that was before I knew he was an insane werewolf.

We had finally arrived back at Scott's house. Ms. McCall greeted me and Isaac at the door and she gave me a hug, a hug that reassured me that everything would be alright. She smiled after and pointed to the couch, where a blanket and a pillow laid. I thanked her and made my way over to the couch. I changed, knowing Isaac was right there watching.

"You like watching me change?" I laughed.

His face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I-"

"I'm only messing with you."

"Ugh, okay, so you should probably get to sleep."

I nodded climbing into the couch an he sat in the chair next to the couch. He said he was going to watch over me tonight so you know who wouldn't be able to get to me. It felt weird with him watching me, but I finally managed to sleep.

_I could see him, he was running towards me, his eyes were glowing red and his teeth were bared. I screamed for my life, but it was no use, he was already tearing me to shreds. I could feel his claws cut into my skin. The searing pain made me scream, but it didn't phase him once. He kept tearing at my flesh. I tried to stop him, but he was too motivated._

I woke up drenched in sweat, I was panicking, but then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I turned to my left side and made direct eye contact with Isaac. Worry filled his ice blue eyes as he cooed, trying to calm me down. Tears were falling from my eyes when I dug my face into his chest. He stroked my hair and took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. I was breathing quickly and everything was blurry. My mind was fuzzy and I could barely make out his face. I tried getting up, but he held me down. My heart picked up pace and I could feel hot air coming in my lungs. I tried to speak to him, but he looked me directly in the eyes and silenced me with a kiss. Our lips interlocked and our bodies moved closer to each other. He pulled from the kiss and smiled at me.

"I'd been waiting a long time to do that." He breathed, pulling me even closer to his body.

"I'm glad you finally did." My mouth turned up into a smirk and I turned around. My back facing him. I had backed up against him and I could feel his arm sling around my waist. "I'll see you in the morning."

I awoke to whispering in my ear and I looked to my left to see Isaac smiling down at me. My mouth curved into a smile and I moved in towards him, locking our lips again. He moved his body on top and over mine, getting up off the couch. "We should probably get ready for school." I nodded, getting off the couch and taking his hand.

"What am I gonna wear though? I don't wanna go back home." He bit his lip and ran up the stairs. He came back down with a shirt and a skirt. "Obviously this is your shirt, but who's skirt is this?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "They're Allison's..."

My face dropped, "Oh, I, uh, didn't know you two were a thing," He tried talking, but I stopped him. "I'm just gonna change and leave." I started moving towards the bathroom, but he stopped me.

"Cae, there is nothing going on with me and Allison, she left it here when her and Scott were doing their thing."

I cringed. "Oh, well, that makes me feel a lot better, kinda." He smiled at me and let me go. I looked at myself in the mirror. Dirt covered my clothes along with blood. I had no idea why there was blood on my shirt, so I took it off, revealing four lines going down my torso. How the hell did it not hurt? How did I not know? I panicked a bit, walking out into the kitchen with no shirt on, running to Isaac who was waiting by the door. He looked surprised when I came out, he didn't stare at what I thought he would stare at, only at the wounds. He rushed over to me and examined them, touching the bloody gashes.

"I didn't know they were there." He shrugged an grabbed the t-shirt from my hands and put it on me.

"We should be getting to school." I nodded and he took my hand and led me out the door.

As we walked up the steps, I stopped, looking at the double doors. I was scared, I really didn't want to face him. Isaac gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and we pushed the doors open. No one stared like in the movies when the girl walks in with the guy, that's definitely not how it went down. People just went on with there lives and didn't pay any attention. We were almost to everyone else, but then I saw Ethan, he was with Danny. He just looked at me, his eyes filled with regret and he should regret what he did, but at least he backed down. I saw him mouth I'm sorry, I just smiled at him and waved my hand in dismissal. Ethan was a good kid and I knew he did everything he did because he didn't want to lose his brother. As we moved closer to the group they all looked at us. Stiles was smiling like a madman.

"So you guys a thing now? Did you do the sex last night on the couch? Scott told me how close you two were."

I just laughed at him disregarding what he said. Isaac looked uncomfortable, so I said goodbye to the group and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards my first class. When we neared I surprisingly kissed him goodbye, I didn't know if we were dating or what the hell was going on, but it was something. I walked into class with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Morning, Ms. Blake." She smiled at me, telling me the same.

I found my seat in the middle of the room and set my bag down on the floor. My pen and paper had laid on my desk and I picked up the mechanical pencil, opened to a clean sheet of paper and started drawing, I really didn't feel like writing. Ms. Blake came over, looking down at the drawing, her face scrunched up and I looked down, taken back by the detailed drawing of my wound. Just four gash marks. Her eyes asked if everything was okay and I just smiled at her. Why would she believe me? No one would, I sound fucking insane. The bell rang and I flew out of the classroom so fast, wanting avoid Ms. Blake's questioning. I walked into Mr. Harris' class, not saying good morning because I knew he would reply with 'no it's not'. I made my way back to my seat, hoping and praying that he dropped out, but right on command he walked into the classroom. He was wearing the same clothes as he wore last night, he had bags under his eyes, and his body was slumped. He saw me and moved faster. When he got to me, he sat down and looked over at me. I knew he was talking to me, but I ignored him. I noticed Scott looking back at me the whole time, giving me sympathetic looks, so he raised his hand.

"Uh, Mr. Harris?" The man with framed glasses sighed loudly and gestured him to continued. "Could Caelyn move up with me, she was telling me how she was having trouble seeing all the way back there?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose and I knew he wasn't having it, but he didn't want to argue, he just nodded. I quickly moved my stuff next to Scott and thanked him. My eyes checked over my shoulder to see Aiden with his head down. A part if me felt bad, but then another part of me wanted him to suffer.

Finally Chemistry had ended and I rushed out of class only to run into Ethan. "Oh, Caelyn, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident."

He smiled and just awkwardly stood there. "I'm also really sorry about last night, I just don't know what was wrong with me, I would've never hurt you."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I know you wouldn't and that's why you're forgiven, so how about you walked me to class?" Ethan grinned and nodded, interlocking our arms and walking me towards World History. He said goodbye once I made it in. I saw Isaac in the back, so I moved towards him, sitting down in the desk next to him. Isaac smiled at me at me when I set my bag down.

"So Ethan walked you to class huh?"

"Yeah, he apologized."

Isaac rolled his blue eyes. "So you're just gonna accept his apology after that all happened?"

"Mmhm, he's a good kid. It's Aiden you should be concerned about. He's a controlling person an has no good bone in his body."

"Whatever."

I looked at him. "Don't be like that!" Isaac just turned his head away. _Why was he being like that? What the hell was up his ass?_

The bell rang and I was out the door. I opened my locker and shoved all the books in it, I slammed it shut and continued to walk towards the lunch room. Right before I got to the lunch room doors, I was pulled aside, a tight grip held my wrist. I stared Aiden dead in the eyes.

"What do you want?" My teeth were gritted in anger.

"Why did you accept my brother's apology and not mine?!"

"Because you never apologized!"

"Yes I did, after it happened, I told you I was sorry! I didn't know why I was doing!"

"Yes you did, you knew exactly what you were doing!"

"No, I didn't! It takes me over, that other side of me takes over and I have no idea what I'm doing. Caelyn, I-I-I love you."

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. "Aiden, please let me go."

"No, not until you-" he was cut off though.

Isaac was walking over, his eyes glowed yellow. "You need to let her go Aiden, now." His teeth were now bared and his claws were retracted. This was the first time I saw him like that, it scared me, but it also turned me on.

"What if I don't want to?" He replied, his eyes starting to turn red.

"Then I'll make you." Isaac moved towards me, grabbing Aiden's hand, but it didn't matter 'cause he let me go. Isaac rubbed my wrist and intertwined out fingers. I smiled up at him, moving my lips towards his. Right before our lips locked, I saw Aiden out if the corner of my eye running out the school doors.

* * *

_Sorry for any spelling errors, I just wanted to get this posted. Review and tell me what you think._


End file.
